


[PodFic] A Different Kind of Friendship

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Molly talks to Skull, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock and Molly friendship, sherlock/molly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a PodFic created for the story A Different Kind of Friendship.</p>
<p>"…or five times Molly talked to Sherlock’s skull and one (or two) times Sherlock caught her doing it. Humorous one shot, takes place post-reichenbach. Can be read as a gen or a sherlolly fic, if you like." - La_Victoire</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] A Different Kind of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_victoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victoire/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: **BBC owns Sherlock and La_Victoire owns the story. I make no money for recording this podfic it is recorded for the enjoyment of fans. Also to help out those that are stuck in traffic.****

### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRNUc5SXZSOGVVSXc/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 16.6 MB| **Duration:** 18 min 14 Sec| Google Drive
  * [MP3](http://download1584.mediafire.com/kqkck1e2imlg/ecbmfhl307h7ilj/A+Different+Kind+of+Friend.mp3) | **Size:** 16.6 MB | **Duration:** 18 min 14 Sec| Mediafire



## Notes:

**Author:** la_victoire

**Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[A Different Kind of Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386217)  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this podfic please leave comments to let me know if you enjoy the PodFic or if you have any suggestions. If you like the story please click on Kudos.
> 
> Also if you enjoy the story please go to La_Victoire's page and leave a review or comment to encourage her to produce more brilliant works such as these.


End file.
